pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantina's Fantastic Fall
This is the eighth episode of Platinum: Zach's Nuzlocke. Plot Zach and his Pokemon are walking into the gym, muscles on their arms. Zach: I HEARD THIS WAS THE FIGHTING GYM! I HAVE FLYING... TYPES? A bunch of people are staring at him, in a dark room, surrounded by low flames. Boy: This is the GHOST-type Gym. Zach: ...But... I don't have anything super-effective against Ghost. Boy: ...I-Is that... A Crobat? Zach: Oh yeah. The boy's expression goes from nervousness to fright. Boy: D-D-Does it kn-kn-know Bite? Zach: Yeah... Boy: EVERYBODY, HE'S GOT A CROBAT WITH BIIIITE! All the Gym Trainers scream, and fling their Pokemon at him, cowering behind them. Bruce: Um... Mike: Ghost-types. All of them. Welp, I'm not gonna be any use. Mike jumps into Zach's bag, equips the EXP Share, and hops out. Starita: Zach? What do we do now? Zach: BRUCE, BITE SPAM! Bruce rapidly uses Bite, one shotting every Pokemon, while Mike receives half the EXP from each kill. Mike: Enjoyably lazy. AW YEAH. Benny: Go for it Bruce! Max: HE'S DA MAN! Bruce: Mmmm... That was fun. Not much blood since they're uh... Ghosts. Suddenly, a tall lady with purple hair and a purle dress lands in front of them, a light behind her. Fantina: You are ze Zach, I presume? Zach: Yeah, how'd you... The light moves out from behind Fantina, revealing a glowing ball of electricity. Zach: ROTATION!? Rotation: Yupperdoodles. I told her how you have that Crobat, and she found a Pokemon that will perfectly destroy it. Zach: BUT YOU'RE MY POKEMON! Rotation: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah but I'm also a low-tier legendary! Max: But isn't that just like debatable? Rotation: ZIP IT MACHOP! Fantina: The only reason I trusted this adorable little Pokemon is because he's part Ghost-type. Rotation: Awww yeaaaaah! Rotation flies off, and through the wall, emitting a flash of light as doing so. Fantina: What a charming Pokemon. Zach: You. Me. Battle. Now. Fantina: If you insist. Duskull, show this guy what happens to those who mess with Ghost-types. A Duskull appears out of what seems to be thin air, floating beside Fantina. Zach: Bruce, Bite. Bruce: With pleasure. Bruce bites into Duskull, and Duskull flies around in terror, and falls limp. Bruce: Too easy. Fantina: Return, my precious Duskull. Fantina retrieves Duskull, then flings a Pokeball into the shadows. Fantina: Haunter, show them we mean business! A Haunter flies out from the shadows, and straight towards Bruce. Zach: BRUCE, NO! Bruce: Psssssh. Please. Bruce seems to vanish from sight just before Haunter slashes at where he was. Haunter: ...What in the- Bruce flies straight into Haunter, biting him on the top of the head. Haunter: NOOOOOOO! NOT COOL... MAN... Haunter turns to gas, and flies into his Pokeball. Zach: "Perfect Pokemon" huh? So far, I seem to be obliterating your entire team. Fantina: It's not over yet! Mismagius, it's all on you! Fantina throws her Pokeball into the air, and it pops open, revealing a shiny Mismagius. Mike: ...This is like an EXP party! And a SHINY? Wish I could attack it... Bruce: Zach, I'm not sure this is a good idea... Zach: Come on, what's the worst this thing could do? BITE. Bruce bites Mismagius, and brings it down to 1/7 HP, and Mismagius eats its Sitrus Berry, then its eyes glow purple. Fantina: MISMAGIUS... PSYBEAM! Zach: WAIT, WHAT? NO! NO NO NO! BRUCE, DODGE IT! Bruce flies away from it, but the beam follows him, and hits him in the back. Voice: CRITICAL HIT. Bruce falls to the floor, barely breathing. Fantina: Looks like your Crobat has finally fallen. Mismagius: MWAHAHAHA! Just like a CROBAT to expect to dodge my attacks. Zach runs to Bruce, tears forming in his eyes. Zach: Bruce... Please... Don't die... Max: B-Bruce? Bruce: Zach... Don't let.... My death... Be in vain... Zach: BRUCE, GET UP! Mismagius comes closer, smirking. Mismagius: He won't be getting up, kid. And if you're smart, you'll leave before ALL your Pokemon are like this. Zach: BRUCE, COME ON! Mismagius comes, barely a foot away from Bruce and Zach. Pluckerz: Come on Zach, I can take her! Mismagius: Magical Leaf fool! Pluckerz: Grr... Zach suddenly smiles. Mismagius: What are you smiling about, little boy? Zach: This entire time... You've been falling into a trap. Mismagius: What do you- Bruce flies up immediately, and bites Mismagius. Voice: CRITICAL. HIT. Fantina: Nooo! Mismagius falls, wide-eyed, and Fantina returns it to her Pokeball. Zach: Bruce, that was a risky tactic... Bruce: Hey, I lived, didn't I? Zach: Yeah... But with 4 HP. Bruce: I'm still... Alive... Bruce passes out, and Zach gently returns him to his Pokeball. Fantina: Hmph. I guess you did alright. Here's your badge. Fantina tosses Zach a badge, the center a gray circle, with a triangle of purple circles, and Zach grabs it. Zach: I got... The Relic Badge! Pluckerz: Aw yeah! Zach: Come on, let's go get Bruce healed up. Zach runs out of the gym, and Rotation flies into the gym, looking at Fantina. Fantina: Rotom, you've come back. Rotation: It's Rotation now. I came to talk to you about my past. Fantina: Your past? Rotation: Don't play dumb, Fantina. I know you were my original trainer. Fantina sighs, a hint of pain in her expression. Fantina: I will admit, I was once your trainer. Rotation: Then why did you release me? Fantina: Because, I sensed you were destined for another life, outside of Gym Battling. Rotation: .....Thank you, Fantina. That's all I wanted to know. Rotation flies away, and Fantina smiles slightly. Fantina: No, Rotation. Thank you for making my hopes come true. Category:Episodes